Hetalia: Philippines
by mintroar
Summary: Featuring the my OC character Philippines. Like the anime, this really doesn't have much of a story just random one-shots. But I will contain chibipiri chapters.
1. Philippines says hello to the world

At the World Conference

"So guys I want you to meet a really close friend of mine, Philippines!" all eyes were then set on the girl standing beside America or at least that's what you'd normally think. In truth, she's already caught the attention of most of the nations even before the dufus blonde man called 'America' introduced her. "I saved her during the WWII! Her place is an archipelago in South East Asia, it's really beautiful actually…" and so he went to talking.

"Finally, America brought somebody interesting." France whispered in his seat beside England who obviously over heard the whisper.

"Don't tell me you're already planning on doing something, you French pervert?"

"I'm no pervert, you brute. It's called passion." England was about to start a fight when he heard the new comer talk, after America finally decided to shut up.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." That was all Philippines could say after America basically said everything, necessary and unnecessary about her.

"My Niña!" suddenly Spain ran to a shocked Philippines hugging her tightly.

It took a while for her to realize that it was Spain but when she did she hugged him tightly in return. "Papa! I missed you so much!"

He twirled her around and around hugging his precious niña.

"That's Spain's daughter?" Everybody practically screamed. Sure they knew that he had a daughter, he fondly talked about her and even had a phase after the 1890s. But they assumed that the former was Romano and the later was caused because of Spain's great loss at the hands of America. Well I guess they were wrong.


	2. Chibipiri – Meeting Papa Spain

1525

"Where is that Spice Island? Huh… my boss sure gave me a difficult time." a young Spaniard was complaining while he was sailing his Spanish ship. He eventually saw a small island and decided to rest there. The wind was cool and the sand was white- a perfect place to rest before continuing with his journey.

Then when he woke up he saw a little girl with fair to tan skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. "What a cute little girl." he bent down as he called the little girl. "Are you alone?" 'Ahh…she's so adorable with those innocent and cute little eyes~'

The little girl nodded once- 'yes'.

He stood up patting the sand away from his clothes and extended his hand to the girl with the friendliest face he can muster, "An adorable girl like you shouldn't stay here alone. Do you want to come with me?"

The little girl shook her head once- 'no' and ran away.

Spain tried to chase after her but he lost her somewhere after she led him to a forest somewhere in the island. He eventually decided to come back later.

So he did come back 4 times but he couldn't find the cute little girl he found long ago. On his 5th attempt he finally managed to find her again.

"Hey there you are!" he approached the little girl but she slowly backed away from him until he took out a round red object and offered it to her "I brought tomatoes, my country has the best tomatoes! Here have a taste."

The little girl curiously picked up the round red thingy, her hands carefully holding it so it won't fall from her small hands and with her small mouth made a cute bite mark on the tomato.

"So how does it taste? It's yummy right?"

"YES!" she said with her cute pitched voice "can I have some more, please?"

'cute~~~' "well if you come with me then you'll have all of the tomatoes you want~"

The girl hesitated for a while as if in deep thought… "OK!" and grabbed Spain's hand.

He led her to his large Spanish ship and once he was ready to set sail he carried the little girl and placed her on his shoulders before controlling the ship. "I bet you'd enjoy this view more."

"Wow~! Everything doesn't look so big anymore." The girl looked around amazed at how much she can see from her new seat. Then she looked down at Spain "You look so small from here." She continued by pulling his hair as if trying to control a horse.

"Ouch, hey don't do that. It hurts."

She suddenly stopped and with an apologetic tone and said sorry.

Spain can't hold the cuteness of this little girl. Her cuteness even rivaled her new 'henchman' Romano. "Well… since you said sorry I I'll forgive you. You can pull my hair if you want, just don't pull it too hard."

"Yes!" so she continued playing with his hair while stopping for a while to look around at the sea.

"I'm Spain but since you're such a cute girl you can call me Papa."

"I'm…well… I'm… I don't have a name…" she was about to cry.

"H-hey, don't cry. Don't worry Papawill give you one. Hm… let's see…" He tried to look around thinking what would be a good name for the adorable girl on his shoulders then he found one—"Philippines." They were already sailing back to Spain's home.

"Philippines, I like that name! Then you can call me Philippines!"

"It's going to be hard for me to call you with such a long name. So I'll call you '_Niña_'. But that's just going to be between us, ok?"

"But why?"

"That way you'll know it's me because I'll be the only one calling you by that name."

"So it'll be our secret?"

"Yup! It will be out little secret." 'Ahh… I finally have a cute little girl living in the house. I wonder how Romano will react when he finds out? Oh well I have two cute little kids now.' "_Niña_, when we get home I really want you to meet Romano. He's about your age too. He's such a cute little boy. He's a little spoiled, though [partially my fault]. I want you both to be really good friends but try not to copy the words coming out of his mouth. He could be really rude…" he continued on talking while sailing the ship. Then he felt some weight on his head. She was no longer pulling his hair. With a small pat on his hand to find out what the girl was doing to his head he concluded that Philippines must have slept on his head. 'ahh, _lo que una chica linda_ ~'

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

- '_Niña_' means little girl in Spanish  
>- '<em>papá <em>' is a Spanish way of a child refering to her father  
>- '<em>lo que una chica linda<em> ' Spanish for "what a cute girl"  
>- It might not be fully accurate but sometime shorty before Spain claimed Philippines they already has hold on Southern Italy.<br>- It actually took 6 trips before Spain can claim Philippines. The first(the one not pictured in this story) was an accident when a Portuguese wanted to prove that the world is round by sailing and return to Spain while moving west all throughout the travel. He was using the Spanish fleet because Portugal didn't want to waste resources on him so he went to spain, despite the fact that the two are at competition with each other.

PS: I would like to thank google translator for helping me break the language barrier. :]


	3. Chaos in the world conference

AT THE WORLD CONFERENCE

The conference was, as usual, a mess.

"Well hello there my _belle fleur_. It's been such a long time since we last met." The French man approached Philippines and caressed her hand.

She felt a cold wind run down her spine that made it shiver. She wanted to kick this French man down to the ground but didn't want to offend him, she had to be patient. "U-umm… I-I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

"It seems that the lady has forgotten, noh?" He kissed her hand and leaned over her ear to whisper "but that's alright. We can always do it again"

'FREAK! A PERVERTED FREAK!' she screamed in her thoughts. 'Just calm down… calm down…' she was already as red as a tomato which caught the attention of a certain papa.

He had a serious face as he pulled his daughter away from the French man, "you should be careful of that person, _niña_. He's despicable."

"a-ah… I can see that papa"

The French man was about to defend himself when he was tackled by an English man shouting that he shouldn't even harass women and "It's not something that an English Gentleman can ignore so easily". They continued arguing when the French man called him a 'Hoodlum'. This definitely pissed him off.

"Hey babe!" This was the name America fondly called her to Spain's dismay.

Philippines didn't find it awkward at all that America fondly calls her that. She was about to say 'hello' when her papa pushed her aside.

He looked like he was going to trample America to dust. America obviously got the message and slowly backed away but he noticed that every step backward he makes Spain steps two steps forward. Spain never forgave America for taking his _niña_ away from him as well as hurting her during the Philippine-American war, plus he replaced him as a super power when he fell after their war. Despite how America won against Spain, this freaked him out so he ran around the room screaming "Noo~! Don't attack me with your knees! Ahh!"

"Ugh… you all never learn! Let's just sit down and continue with the meeting, aru!" China impatiently yelled at the other nations.

Russia used the distraction to threaten other countries with Belarus aiding him.

Romano was practically screaming at Germany for his affiliation with his brother Veneziano.

France and England continued fighting while Spain is chasing America.

And everybody else? Well they were being themselves—loud and messy.

Philippines had to find somewhere less chaotic. There at least has to be somewhere in this room. Then she took notice of a man with a white bear. He looked just like America though he definitely look less loud than America. She approached him and greeted him with a smile, "Hello, do you mind if I stay here? It's awfully chaotic over there."

"Um… you can see me?" His voice was really soft. She had to exert a lot of effort to hear his voice under the loud screaming voices of the other countries.

"I'm sorry, am I not suppose to see you?" replied a confused Philippines

'Finally! Somebody who doesn't think I'm invisible!' the man who looks like America with a white bear thought happily.

"Um… My name is Philippines. It's very nice to meet you Mr… um… what's you're name?"

"Oh I'm *****" Philippines knew he said something she just couldn't hear his name from all of the noise.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that."

"I said my name is *****" Philippines still looked confused. "*****!" the man tried to say louder. "*****, is my name!" he definitely said even louder.

"I-I'm really sorry. I can't get your name. It's too loud I can't hear."

"I said I'm-!"

"All of you shut up?" the whole room was quite and all eyes were on the angry German.

The man who looked like America took this opportunity to tell Philippines his name. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by Philippines, she had the 'lets-not-interrupt-you-can-tell-me-your-name-later' look. 'Great, just when somebody finally saw me. She doesn't even know who I am…' The America look alike with a white bear thought.

"What's the point of creating more problems when the meeting was suppose to be about solving them the way? If this is goes on it's going to be another war! We have to calm ourselves and talk this out! if you've got something to say, present some precise data first and then say what you have to say. Everybody get's 8 minutes to speak neither whispering nor running out of time is allowed. Now, the person who wants to speak first shall have to raise their hand after making up their mind."

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes: <span>

- _belle fleur _is French for 'beautiful flower'

-coincidently 'Lara' is of latin origin that means "protect"

- Philippine's full name is 'Clara De La Cruz'

- Yea, well there are already a handful of pictures of Spain attacking America with his knees, always with a smile. I'm going to assume that Spain does this because he's still bitter towards America for replacing his seat as a world power and other things.


	4. LOST WITH RUSSIA

LUNCH BREAK AT THE WORLD CONFERENCE

It was lunch time and this time Philippines was having her lunch with her Papa, Romano, Veneziano and Germany.

"Papa, I'll just go to the comfort room and meet you back at the conference." She then walked out of the place where they ate. She went down the hall turned right then left then another right and went up 2 floors before she found out, 'I forgot to ask Papa where the comfort room is.'

She almost panicked when she thought that she should just go back from where she came from and she'll be back to where Spain is and so she did. She went down 2 floors, turned left, right then another left and found herself lost again.

"What am I going to do now? The conference is about to start." She continued to wander around aimlessly when she bumped into a tall man with silver hair and beautiful violet eyes. "oww…" she complained as she rubbed her butt from falling due to the impact.

"I didn't see you. You're so small, da~" the tall man with a childish face had a very innocent tone despite his size.

"No, I'm the one who is very sorry. If I wasn't running then I probably wouldn't have hit you."

"It's fine~"

"Um… are you hurt by any chance?" the small nation gave a worried look.

"No. Somebody as small as you wouldn't hurt me~"

"Alright then, thank God." As a part time nurse, she was a worrywart when it comes to physical damages.

"You must be Piri-tan, yes~?", he eyed at her.

"Yes, and you must be Russia if I'm not mistaken?" she smiled back

"Yes. That is me." He smiled back then no noticed he she was staring at him. He had to ask, "Is there something wrong, da~?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you have really pretty eyes and such a cute face."

"Why, thank you. Do you want to become one with Russia?" he gave his sweetest smile while emitting his evil aura.

She looked down for a while thinking about the offer, ignoring (or is ignorant of) Russia's intimidating aura, when she finished thinking she looked back up at the Russian and with an apologetic smile said "I'm sorry but I don't want to be under anybody anymore. But we can become really good friends if you like? And I would love you to visit my home too, if you're not busy." She offered.

"Really~? Being good friends with you is good too, da~" He was happily rejoicing to his new found friendship.

Philippines looked embarrassed and she hated to interrupt Russia's happiness but she just had to ask him, "Umm… Russia, would you mind pointing me to the nearest comfort room? I've been looking all over for it but I can't seem to find it."

"Don't worry, da~ I'll bring you there~" with an innocent smile he led her to the comfort room.

"Thank you, Russia."

They arrive at the comfort room,

"I'll wait for you outside. You'll be going back to the conference right?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, Russia."

"Don't worry. We're good friends after all."

Philippines finish doing her business. She and Russia both go back to the conference together.

Meanwhile at the conference,

England looked around the conference room then turned his attention to America, the host, "Looks like everybody's here. We should start now, Ame-"

"Mi niña is missing!" Spain shouted as loud as he could

"You're too loud, tomato bastard! We just saw he minutes ago! She's probably just a little late." Romano tried to calm him down.

"You don't know mi niña, Romano. She'll absolutely terrify of scary things! What's going to happen if she bumped into Russia? She's going to die!"

"You're getting really annoying, She can't be with Russia! He's right he…re" Romano looked around and noticed that Russia, along with Belarus, are missing.

This made Spain even more worried and volunteered to look for her but Romano was trying to stop him from going out of the room convincing him that she's probably safe and will get here in a while so he should calm down.

While Romano had Spain, England had America

"I'm coming for you babe!"

"YOU STAY HERE, AMERICA!" England was desperately holding back America.

"Hey, let go Iggy! I have to go hero and save her!"

"She doesn't need saving because she's not in trouble!"

China was also being tackled by the members of ASEAN with Hong Kong and Korea.

"Calm down, Ana~!" Thailand held on to China's arm to hold him while Malaysia held china's other arm and Indonesia was holding him from his waist.

"Let… me… go… ARU~!" China was struggling to move out with Singapore and Brunei each latched on his legs.

"Take another step and I'll hit you with my rice paddle, bastard" Vietnam stood in front of China with her paddle on her hand. Beside her is Hong Kong who was about to light one of his fireworks aimed at China.

"You're breasts are mine, DA-ZE!" Korea jumped on China

China falls on the ground with Thailand, Malaysia, Indonesia, Singapore and Brunei.

Suddenly the door slammed open,

"I'm sorry we're late. I was lost and Russia came with me to the comfort room and back here." Philippines bowed apologetically.

"We had fun da~ Now I'll be visiting Piri-tan, often~!" He smiled while placing his hand on her head.

Everybody chocked. '…with me to the comfort room' and 'we had fun' are the 2 phrases that people should never hear ESPECIALLY when it came from Philippines, who is absolutely ignorant when it comes to matters of adult love, and Russia ,who is… well Russia.

Romano turned his head towards Spain and found that he was as hard as a rock. England turned to America and he too became like the Spaniard. Everybody else in the room looked at China and saw him rock hard and shattered in pieces. They turned their heads to the stone statues (and the broken one) then turned their heads it Philippines and Russia, who both just smiled innocently.


	5. I love my big sister pt 1

I LOVE MY BIG SISTER part 1

_Hello, I'm Spratly Islands a chain of islands and reefs located in the South China Sea. I'm not a nation but 5 different nations claim that I'm their little brother. They fought about it for a while but eventually decided on how I could be their little brother. Every few years, I switch homes between China, Taiwan, Vietnam, Malaysia and Philippines. _

_I hate all of them except for Piri nee-chan. They're all mean, bossy, angry and ugly. When I live with China he makes me do all of the cleaning in his house while he sells stuff. He also wants to use my islands to make a mall. Taiwan is hardly a girl at all. She's quick tempered and just as bossy. She also has come legitimacy complex with China which gets in my nerves a lot. Vietnam is the worst; she hits me with her paddle and is a big potty mouth too. She's a beast. I hate Malaysia. _

_Finally after suffering for several years now living with those no good bastards, I can finally live with Piri nee-chan. She's my favorite and I love her the most. She's really pretty, really kind, really good at cooking, she smells really sweet too and she's also the best big sister anybody can ask for! I can't wait until she picks me up! _

Spratly is currently at Malaysia's house his bag beside him waiting right in front of the entrance door.

Malaysia passes by him and they both glare at each other. "Huh, when is piri going to get here to pick this rat up!"

"Ha, you're just jealous because I'll be living with a pretty girl like piri nee-chan and you're all alone!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU RAT!" he threatens Spratly by holding him by his collar.

"DON'T CALL ME RAT YOU ASS!" he retaliated by also holding down Malaysia's hair

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT YOU RAT!" Malaysia was going pound the little boy when,

"I'm sorry I'm late Malaysia. There was traffic and…" she started that the two boys with Malaysia's fist about to punch Spratly.

"Nee-Chan!" Spratly was able to get off Malaysia and jumped to hug Philippines crying.

Philippines looked worried looking at the crying Spratly and tried to comfort him. Eventually he stopped crying and she placed him down. "Spraty (that was what she called him), could you wait for me outside please? I just want to have a little talk with Malaysia, alright?"

Spratly nodded, grabbed his bag and walked out of the door but not before looking at Malaysia and giving him an evil grin.

Malaysia saw that, "YOU RA-"

"BROTHER," Philippines smiled menacingly, Malaysia shivered, "I thought I already told you control your temper…"

"Ah… W-wait, Piri. I-It's not what you think."

"Is there something wrong with me worrying about your health brother? If you get angry too often you'll get really stressed…"

"I'm controlling my temper! See? I'm laughing, hahaha!" he slowly and nervously walks back hoping his sister would stop. She walked towards him smile on her face while cracking her knuckles.

Meanwhile outside Malaysia's house Spratly was patiently waiting for his sister to finish her "talk". After a few more seconds of waiting she finally went out. Smiling as angelic as she usually does.

"I'm here now, Spraty. Did I take too long for you?"

"No, I don't mind waiting. I knew that you must have something important to talk with Malaysia, so I could wait." He cutely smiling back at her.

Philippines paused and looked at Spratly. She then picked him up to cuddle to little boy, "Awww~ you're so cute, spraty!"

_I love my big sister Philippines._

* * *

><p>AN: Last chapter for today. Hopefully i could submit another one tomorrow night. Sorry for updating late, btw, I got busy with my other hetalia fic. :p


End file.
